Nightwatch
Nightwatch is a comparatively small PMC in the Mirandian region which has a legendary reputation. It is under the command of Ivianna Canciaris. Agenda: Organize freelance mercenary units in Miranda into a more cohesive fighting force, ergo securing better contracts. Oppose Militant groups, such as Destiny's Call, Natural Selection, and Without Borders. Structure: Mercenary organization. Symbol: Crossed Fiendish/Celestial Wing on a Blue Escutcheon. Hostile Factions: Falkovnian Military, Militant Groups. Some other PMCs have taken issue with them, but tensions have not escalated yet. Requisition Limit: Military. Military Strength: Moderate. Though nowhere near as strong as a dedicated military, Nightwatch has a lot of heavy firepower and military hardware to throw around. =Overview and History= Nightwatch formed in the aftermath of Operation Fulcrum. The group was formed by Ivianna Canciaris, who learned that other freelance mercenaries in the Mirandian region got paid significantly less than they did. In response, Ivianna gathered up allies - Lagunov, Isabelle, and Vidian - and after securing a base of operations, the group set up shop. From a mere five members, Nightwatch grew over time, and quickly grew to be one of Miranda's most successful PMCs, to the point where virtually every other PMC on Fontraile took notice. Within a year, Nightwatch had exploded in size to over 300 combat employees and almost double that number of support staff; much of this expansion was due to Nightwatch being responsible for the capture of Regina Destralli of Natural Selection, as well as the Assassination of Tal, the leader of Destiny's Call. Cutting the head off the two biggest and most powerful militant groups on the continent caused a massive shift in power, and left many PMCs wondering how this one upstart got the better of them. Nightwatch operates differently from many PMCs; whereas some, like Merchants of Menace, rely upon more conventional military work, Nightwatch's forces specialize in shock attacks and overwhelming force. The group is exceedingly good at disrupting enemy communications, eliminating enemy commanders, and removing the ability of their opposition to effectively retaliate. Other PMCs that do wetwork, such as Black Fang or Il Vectrus have found Nightwatch to be an annoying and increasingly present competitor for contracts, as well as a merciless poacher of potential talent. Many of the larger PMCs are watching Operation Haven with deep interest, as Nightwatch is only poised to grow bigger if it succeeds at unseating the government of Falkovnia. Originally, Nightwatch was very small, having only just set up and boasted a mere 5 members: Ivianna, unquestionably, was in charge, with Isabelle serving as her second-in-command. Lagunov serves as the group's firearms specialist, and was largely responsible for keeping the group's firearms working and maintained (arguments over creative touches he's administered to Ivianna's weapons have allegedly been pretty loud), and Vidian specializes in infiltration operations. =Structure= Nightwatch tends to operate its forces in small strike groups - usually five to eight soldiers with some attached armor or airborne support. Traditionally, these are deployed into a specific combat zone, where they are given a specific objective to accomplish, one too important or dangerous to trust to the rank and file. Depending on what they were hired for, this can be something as simple as an escort through dangerous territory, locking down a specific location, or picking off an enemy commander. In the field, individual soldiers can call for support, supplies, or ordnance delivery. Ivy is responsible for most of the contract negotiations, and all long-term contract work must go through her first. She often seeks the approval of her staff and advisors before committing to any decision, however. =Base of Operation= A manor house just outside Miranda's capital, which goes by several nicknames - Nightwatch HQ and Shrike's Nest being the most common. Occupied originally by Paramisian deserters, the manor was retaken by Nightwatch in a raid, and slowly converted into their base of operations. It has since had multiple out-buildings - mostly serving as a vehicle hangar, barracks and helipad facility - added, as well as an old dirt landing strip for aircraft (currently only used to recieve supplies). Over time, the base has expanded further with a full-fledged airfield and maintenance bay, defensive structures ringing the base, and a nearby tent-city that is the Gargoyle Refugee Camp.